inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Sides Of Me...(Chapter 5)
Yo! Sorry for the long wait...The Two sides Of Me....Chapter 5 is finally here! Want to go back to the main page to see all the info and stuff about this? Or you want read one of the previous chapters? Its such a simple thing to do, Click that link button. Like my stuff? See more at Kotoni~x Note: I have changed the title of the episode for story reasons... Characters Kobayashi Emiko Reize Unknown Guy Red Head (Another guy to be revealed in the story line!) Endou Mamoru Kira Kotoni The rest of Raimon The rest of Gemini Storm Episode 34 Clash! Kobayashi VS Endou! Part 1 At Aliea's other Base before the match begins.......... Reize..........Why.........Why?.......WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" I screamed before waking up from a dream. It was about Reize funnily enough......Wait a sec, Why did i have a dream about him? I know, I know, He is good looking but in my dream he wasnt a Alien.....I stood up from the bed and looked around. This wasnt the Aliea base that i saw last......It seemed a bit more homely!!!! I steped out of the room and took another look around to see if there was anything suspisious......Suddenly i heard someone call my name, "Kobayashi!" I stood still and looked for a place to hide. The door creaked open. I dashed to the nearest place to hide. Guess what it was? A box. Stupid place to hide in an empty space. "Ha ha! Kobayashi! I can see you! Come out from there!" The guy says. I do so and stand up. I look at the guy closely. He has Short red hair, Teal kind of Green eyes and pale skin but he seemed like a nice enough person. I have now decided to call him Red head! "Someone would like a word with you Emiko" Red head says. I follow him down the corridor and into this Green, lush place full of bamboo, fresh water and open. "Sir, she is here" Red head whispers trying not to break his peace. The unknown guy looks up, nod and tells me to sit down. Unknown guy hand me over a cup of green tea. I hold it carfully in my hands (It also keeps them warm too!) "Ah! Kobayashi! I would like too-" "Before we start talking about whatever it is you want to talk about....Why Am I Here?" I intrupt rudely. "Oh! Ok.....I'll tell you why, I brought you here because....." The unknown guy says before sipping his tea. "Because?" "Its because I want you as a defender on Gemini Storm." "...WHAT???? WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT! YOU STUPID OLD-" "Now, now....calm down before your split personal kicks in" Unknown guy sighs. I clentch my fists. How does he know about that? "Do you know what we do to the people who refuse to join Aliea Academy?" questions the unknown guy. "What? Come on then! Do your worst!" I growl "We exterminate them." "WHAT! YOU WOULD DO SUCH A...........Sigh......I.......I dont know.....what to do now...." I say. I close my eyes and pretend its a dream but i open them again and its true. Why.....why me! the unknown guy smiles eviley. "I'll.....I'll do it...." I mumble. The unknown guy raises his eyebrow "Hmm? What was that? Speak louder girl!" He shouts. I stand up "I SAID FINE, I'LL DO IT!" I scream. Unknown guy stands up. "THATS RIGHT! FEEL IT! FEEL THE POWER GOING INSIDE YOU! FEEL THE ANGER AND HATE RUNNING INSIDE YOU!!!!! Raimon.....they are not your friends are they now? They never cared! Come with Aliea! Take revenge on them! Destroy them! Make them feel sorry for what they did!" He was kind of hypnotising me. I lost my balance and fell to the floor droping my tea and breaking the mug. But he says somthing. "By the way your new Alien Name is Mokusei." Red head walks into the room and starts argueing. I cant hear them though...... "Why did you say that?" "Because then she would join Aliea!" "But you didnt pressure us into doing this!" "She doesnt understand...." "She is human!!!!" "I know but you are-" "Dont speak a word of it because she might hear!" "She is an Alien now.....not Human...." "Yes....Father......" "Now go!" "Ok..." "And take Koba........Mokusei with you." "Yes...." I wake up again. Seriously, i really do wonder about how many times they have put me to sleep! I look up and see the Gemini girls uniform. I'm guessing that one is mine then.....I stand up, grab the folded up uniform and start to un button my shirt. Just as i do so, Reize walks in. "WAAAA???? REIZE! GET OUT OF HERE!" I say quickly doing up my shirt and blushing. He looks at the uniform, and then he looks at me. "So your in Gemini now." Reize starts. I nod sadly. He smiles and walks out. I quickly shut the door and get changed into the uniform. Ouch! Oh....Meep! Seriously, how do those girls do it! Like, get into that uniform so quickly. I finally get myself changed (After 10 minutes of trying to actualy put it on!) and walk out the door. Reize greets me and unknown guy smiles when he sees me. i think he is a little bit creepy but there we go.... "Are you two ready?" "Yes Sir" Me and Reize say in unison. In Aliea's Urban base...... We walk into another corridor leading to some kind of Urban place where i was last time. Us three then walk into this room with a giant sparkaling crystal. My eyes gleam. "Reize! Your late....Oh! The new member of Gemini huh?" "Yeah.....Come on!" We both step onto this platform thing. This other taller man turns on the switch. Suddenly i can feel lots of power flowing into me. I feel invinsable. Like nothing can stop me. But on the other hand, I feel more Dark, more evil. It stops finally we get of of the thing with new energy flowing in our blood. My hair feels different too. Its tied to the side in a spriral and i still have my long bang. "Before you go, lets introduce your new member, Her name is Mokusei and she is a defender." Unknown guy annonces. We all walk away. The team start talking to me about tactics and other things. At snowy kind of school..... In a flash we are at a cold place. It looks like a school. Its up north i think but before we could even destory anything, the goody two shoes Raimon Eleven turns up with another team behind them. I stay at the back so that they cant see me yet. But it seems like somebody already noticed..... "Why are you here?" Reize questions. Endou punches the air and says, "Fight us instead!" Ha ha! Fools.....They dont know whats coming....Yet...... "The learning ability of you humans is even lower than i imagined..." Reize says "Why dont you understand even though you've been defeated twice?" "You aliens dont have much of an imagination, Cant you tell that we have powered up? Touko shouts. "Fine, Earth has a saying that go likes this: What happens twice, happens thrice!" Reize points out. He kicks the ball towards Endou. He catches it firmly. "Hey! Hey! You guys! Look! There is another player!" Kira exclaims. The team shake their heads in disagrement. "No no! Look closer! wookay!" She protests. The team do. "She's right minna! Look! You can see another purple haired player." Kidou says. "Wait! Reize! Where's Kobayashi Emiko! the girl you taken!" Natsumi shouts up. Reize laughs. "Well, if you havent noticed already, she is right here!" He replys back. I step foward. "Long time no see, Raimon!" I shout. The team look in disbelief. "Kobayashi! why did you join them!" The name is not 'Kobayashi' it is...." "What!" "Mokusei" To Be Continued..... Kotoni~x 16:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles.....Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:The Two Sides Of Me Series